Life of Desired
by ChoLee KyuMinie
Summary: Saat privasi sudah menjadi barang mahal dan kehidupan seleb menjadi santapan empuk buat cerita gosip, wajar saja kalau seleb bisa berperang dengan paparazzi. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, penyanyi terkenal dengan suara emas dan berwajah manis tersebut. Kyumin BL/SingerMing! & PaparazziKyu!/RnR please.. *Bad Summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Desired**

**..**

**Pairing:**

**Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

**..**

**Warning:**

**BL, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Typo(s), Abal-abal & Garing**

**..**

**Genre:**

**Little Hurt and Romance**

**..**

**Happy Reading All^^**

**...**

**Begitu banyak cahaya di luar sana**

**Bukan cahaya kunang-kunang di malam kelam**

**Bukan cahaya bulan di langit hitam**

**Atau setidaknya bukan cahaya lampu yang temaram**

**Muak rasanya mata ini menatap**

**Ribuan kamera berkedip berharap**

**Memaksa senyumku memandang mereka**

**Walau hanya ada kepalsuan di dalamnya**

**Aku ingin pergi**

**Ke tempat dimana aku bisa jadi pelangi**

**Tak ada lagi cahaya berpendar**

**Hanya ada kekasih hati tempat kubersandar**

**Aku mencintai dada datar itu**

**Aku mencintai jakun di lehernya itu**

**Sesuatu yg sama sepertiku**

**Bebas lepas tanpa belenggu, saling merengkuh dalam syahdu**

* * *

Suasana malam di kota Seoul sangatlah dingin. Hingga semua orang yang ingin berpergian harus memakai jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Tampak seorang pria berwajah manis sedang berjalan sendirian menelusuri area taman. Taman yang sunyi sebagai tempat menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Pria manis itu terduduk disalah satu bangku kosong. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan juga topi yang sedari tadi melekat disisi kepalanya. Pria manis itu tersenyum seraya memandangi bintang yang gemerlapan di atas langit.

"Indah.." gumamnya.

**Srekk.. Srekk..**

Dapat terdengar suara aneh dari balik pohon di belakangnya. Pria manis itupun langsung membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

"Aneh.. tidak ada sama sekali," gumamnya kemudian berbalik ke depan.

Untuk sesaat suara aneh itu memang tidak terdengar lagi. Namun setelah tiga menit berlalu, suara aneh aneh itu kembali terdengar.

'Apa mungkin paparazzi? Atau wartawan?' batin pria manis itu menerka-nerka. Akhirnya pria manis itupun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlama-lama di taman, karena merasa tak nyaman.

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Pria manis tersebut terlihat tergesa-gesa seraya memegangi topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Saat ia rasa ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berpaling ke belakang, dan lagi ia tak melihat seorang pun yang berada di sana. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mobilnya.

'Aish..! Sial' umpatnya dalam hati. Kini pria manis itupun benar-benar merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Pria manis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dan benar saja, seseorang yang mengikutinya secara diam-diam itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar dengan sebuah kamera yang berada dalam genggamannya.

'Tck! Orang itu benar-benar nekat mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Dasar paparazzi picik!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Keluarlah," ucap pria manis itu yang diketahui bernama Sungmin. Ah, lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin.

Karena belum mendapat jawaban, kemudian Sungmin berteriak geram dengan mengucapkan hal yang sama. Akhirnya orang itupun keluar dari balik persembunyiannya.

Sungmin berbalik. "Dengar.. aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin mengambil fotoku bukan? Ah, baiklah, kalau itu mau-mu. Sekarang mendekatlah," pinta Sungmin.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Melihat ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku, maksudmu?"

"Oh, astaga! Aku benar-benar geram melihatmu. Hufh! Kajja, kemari..!" ujar Sungmin, menghembuskan nafas sekali.

Pemuda itu kini mendekat. Sungmin berbisik padanya.

"Temani aku selama dua hari ini, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Dimulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana, apa kau bersedia?" jelas Sungmin padanya.

Pemuda itu terkesiap mendengarnya. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia dapat merasakan bisikan dari seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea Selatan, siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Sungmin.

"A-Aku.. uh, baiklah, aku bersedia, penyanyi Lee Sungmin." jawab pemuda itu final.

"Great! Ah, iya.. panggil saja namaku. Tidak perlu menyebutkan marga. Arraseo?"

"Baiklah." ucap pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin berbalik ke depan dan kembali berjalan menuju parkiran dengan seorang paparazzi tampan yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Jarak mereka tak jauh, cukup dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin keluar dari mobil BMW-nya, dengan memakai kacamata hitam pekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun-nama pemuda itu, masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Tak berniat untuk keluar. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sungmin.

"Turunlah.. bukankah kau harus bekerja untuk mengambil fotoku?"

Sungmin tampak tenang saat mengatakannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun turun dari dalam mobil. Ada sedikit kebimbangan dihatinya.

"Tunggu dulu," seru Kyuhyun setengah suara saat dilihatnya Sungmin berjalan duluan.

Sungmin berhenti dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tempat apa? Hiburan tengah malam kah?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tepat sekali. Ikuti aku jika kau tak mau ketinggalan," kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Jujur saja.. Kyuhyun sangat bingung. Bingung dengan maksud perkataan penyanyi manis tadi, yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus bekerja mengambil foto dirinya. Bukankah ini tempat hiburan malam? Lantas untuk apa ia menyuruhku mengambil potret dirinya di tempat seperti ini? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Walau hatinya penuh kebimbangan dan kebingungan, namun dibalik itu semua ada rasa senang. Mengapa? Karena dengan menemani Sungmin, bukankah dengan mudahnya ia mendapatkan foto penyanyi manis itu? Bahkan ia bisa mengambil sosok siluet itu dari jarak dekat, tak jauh seperti biasanya. Sehingga terlihat jelas kulit putih bersih milik Sungmin dari balik lensa kamera-nya.

Di awal sudah disebutkan oleh Sungmin bahwa sosok yang mengikutinya itu ialah seorang Paparazzi. Dalam bahasa italia disebutkan Paparazzo, yang berarti 'Orang Gila'. Gila di sini ialah mengintip lebih dalam tentang kehidupan seorang Artis yang diincar. Kuharap kalian tahu maksud dari Paparazzi itu apa. Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih detail lagi.^^

Baiklah.. intinya di cerita ini ialah, Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan yang terpaksa menjelma sebagai seorang paparazzi selebritis. Sejujurnya ia tidak ada niat bekerja seperti itu. Apalagi mengambil foto seseorang secara diam-diam dan tersembunyi. Namun dikarenakan keuangan perekonomian tidak mencukupi, terpaksa ia lakukan dan tekuni.

Dari awal saat Kyuhyun menggeluti dunia paparazzi, ia telah mengincar salah satu penyanyi terkenal dengan berwajah manis, yaitu Lee Sungmin. Mengapa Lee Sungmin? Jawabannya adalah karena Sungmin seorang penyanyi yang cukup misterius-menurutnya. Bahkan berita miring tentang dirinya yang beberapa tahun silam, tak banyak diketahui oleh seluruh masyarakat luas.

Pernah sekali, Lee Sungmin, dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis. Namun naas, berita tersebut dikabarkan sebagai isu belaka dan hanya menurunkan pamornya sebagai penyanyi terkenal. Ditambah lagi tidak ada bukti yang cukup akurat yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang Gay. Alhasil berita miring itupun menghilang sangat cepat. Karena itulah, Kyuhyun berniat untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya dan menjadi paparazzi bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungguh, dia masih penasaran dengan berita itu. Pasalnya saat pertama kali melihat wajah Sungmin, auranya cukup berbeda. Seperti bukan pria biasa lainnya. Matanya yang sangat indah, pipinya begitu tirus, keningnya sangat mulus, dan tingginya yang hampir setara dengannya. Dan lagi.. bibir shape M-nya yang sangat seksi dan menggemaskan itu. Jujur saja.. bahkan itu semua type ideal dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Nah, untuk itulah Kyuhyun bertekad hanya mengintili kehidupan Sungmin saja, tidak dengan lainnya. Terlebih lagi ia akan banyak mendapatkan uang dari hasil fotonya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka masuk beriringan dalam ruangan Clubnight tersebut. Ruangan yang sangat luas dan terlihat mewah. Ditambah lagi dengan dentuman musik DJ dan penari dancer yang sangat seksi, yang begitu menggoda. Sangat menghibur bagi pria yang sedang sendirian.

Sungmin mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku meja Bar dan memesan dua gelas besar minuman Wine. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan itu.

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat dilihatnya semua pakaian wanita di club ini sangat erotis. Bahkan ada yang mengenakan bikini saja dan menari-nari dengan bahagianya.

"Aigoo..." desah Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng heran.

"Kau sudah minum berapa kali?" kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Sungmin yang tengah asik meminum minuman Wine.

"Kajja, duduk,"

Sungmin menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya dengan menggunakan dagunya. Kyuhyun pun duduk, dan kemudian diletakkannya kamera miliknya di atas meja Bar. Menatap Sungmin intens.

"Lantas, untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Haahhh~" menghabiskan minumannya, dan mengambil segelas minuman Wine-nya lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Pikir pria manis tersebut.

"Cepat, ambil fotoku," perintah Sungmin dan meneguk minumannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," balas Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu apalagi.. cepat, potret diriku saat sedang meminum. Kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak," desak Sungmin.

Baiklah.. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar bingung. Namun setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan, ia mengerti. Sungmin memang sangat misterius. Batinnya membenarkan.

"Hey! Tunggu apalagi? Palliwa," pinta Sungmin memaksa.

"Baik" ujar Kyuhyun mantab, dan meraih kamera-nya dari atas meja Bar dan diletakkan tepat di depan matanya. Mulai memutar lensa kamera untuk mengatur jarak.

**Cekrek**

Foto pria manis itu saat meneguk minumannya telah diabadikannya di kamera. Ia tersenyum. 'Bahkan saat meminum pun dia terlihat sangat manis'. Batin Kyuhyun.

"Sudah?" tanya Sungmin dengan diiringi senyuman.

"Ne, sudah." Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita cari tempat yang lebih tepat untuk mengambil fotoku," ajak Sungmin dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sungmin Berjalan melewati para gadis-gadis nan seksi. Wow! 'Apa dia tidak tergoda sama sekali? Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja..' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbelok ke arah kanan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Memasuki sebuah lorong yang sangat bagus-menurut Kyuhyun.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mengulas senyuman dan menghampiri seorang wanita cantik yang memakai bikini-lagi. Wanita itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hey dear.. what are you doing here?" ujar Sungmin disertai meraih pinggang wanita itu.

Kyuhyun melihat aksi pria manis itu tertegun. Tidak ada senyuman di sana. Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan si pemuda paparazzi itu.

"Waiting for my beloved, dear. And you?" wanita itu tanya balik pada Sungmin.

"No, dear.." Sungmin menggigit pelan daun telinga wanita seksi itu. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat ambil fotoku bersama wanita seksi ini," ujar Sungmin menghapuskan keterkejutan Kyuhyun. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan mencium bibir wanita itu.

**Cekrek**

**Deg**

Kyuhyun mengambil foto Sungmin bersama wanita itu disertai dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Begitu sakit. Entahlah, Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menggeluti hati dan pikirannya. Tapi yang pasti, sesak didadanya sangat terasa saat melihat pria manis itu mencium bibir wanita itu. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak sedang memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Aneh. Itulah pendapat Kyuhyun, Sang Paparazzi

tampan.

"Sudah ku ambil foto kalian," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Okay, thanks dear.."

Sungmin mengerling nakal pada wanita cantik itu dan say good bye. Wanita itupun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin berjalan dua langkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tepat kah posisi kami tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyuhyun cepat dengan raut wajah tak dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak ada rasa.." Sungmin menyeka bibirnya dengan ibu jari tangan lentiknya. Kyuhyun mendengar hal itu cukup tak percaya.

"Apa? Tidak ada ra-rasa?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya. Untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan tadi.

"Ahh.. aniya. hehe.." Sungmin terkekeh dan beranjak menuju tempat semula-meja Bar.

Setelah sampai di meja Bar, pria manis itu membeli sebotol minuman Wine yang termahal di tempat itu-untuk dibawa pulang. Selesai pembayaran Sungmin beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu, baru diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun cukup sadar, Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti budaknya. Diperintah ini-itu, terpaksa ia turuti demi mendapatkan foto Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Car**

"Sekarang, mau kemana lagi tujuan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut tanpa ada rasa segan-lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dengan mengulas senyuman lembut. Mata mereka bertatapan langsung, dan Sungmin pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah spion mobil.

"Ke.. ke apartemenku,"

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa gugup saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia akui, pemuda itu memang sangat tampan seperti kekasihnya. 'Mungkin terbawa suasana saja, Lee Sungmin.. abaikan.' Batin Sungmin.

"Oh.. baiklah." Kyuhyun memandang ke arah depan. Dan Sungmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Apartment**

"Silahkan masuklah," ujar Sungmin seraya melepaskan sepatu dan memakai sendal yang bergambar kelinci.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Pemuda tampan itu cukup takjub melihat desain Apartemen Sungmin-yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya namja manis itu menaiki anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ke kamar.. kau mau ikut? Kajja, kalau ingin ikut," Sungmin kembali berjalan melewati tangga per-tangga.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Sungmin untuk ke kamarnya. Pasalnya ia seorang penakut. Tidak berani ditinggal sendirian dalam rumah semewah Apartemen Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Room**

"Silahkan lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan.. aku tak melarang." ucap Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Kyuhyun bertanya saat dilihatnya namja manis itu mengambil sehelai handuk dari almari-nya.

"Ne. Waeyo? Kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" tawar Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ahh~ Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak suka mandi larut malam." bohong Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," Sungmin terkekeh lalu masuk dalam ruangan kamar mandi yang cukup luas dan elegan itu.

Kamar mandi Sungmin transparan karena terbuat dari kaca. Alhasil dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas lekukan tubuh putih mulus Sungmin yang tengah menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas-di samping king size milik Sungmin. Membuang pikirannya yang tidak benar.

**'I'm Straight, I'm Straight, I'm Straight!' **Sangkal pemuda tampan itu dalam hatinya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Straight.

"Eh! Foto?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terdapat sosok Sungmin berpelukan mesra dengan seorang namja yang sangat familiar-menurutnya-di dalam bingkai foto tersebut. Kemudian mendekati meja nakas itu dan meraih bingkai foto-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar.. sepertinya sosok pria ini tak asing lagi bagiku. Siapa ya?"

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengingat sosok wajah namja itu dalam memorinya. Namun sayang ingatannya ternyata tak bisa di flashback.

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan foto bingkai itu pada tempatnya. Meraih kameranya yang bertengger dilehernya dan mengambil dua jepretan dari foto itu-tanpa se-izin dari Sang Pemilik.

"Ehem.." Sungmin berdehem. Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Mi-Mianhae, Sungmin-ssi.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Wajah manis Sungmin begitu menggoda. Dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan beracak-acakan dengan tetesan air bekas mandi yang belum mengering dipipi tirusnya, dan juga dibagian lehernya. Dan terlebih lagi bibirnya M-nya yang sangat seksi. Sungguh benar-benar membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat.

"Aigoo~" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi. Frustasi yang tertahankan untuk mencicipi bibir softpink Sungmin. Lalu kembali pada tempat duduknya semula-di tepi ranjang tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" ujar Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Ne." balas Sungmin seraya mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam benaknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ingin beranjak barang sedikitpun.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ucap namja manis itu lirih serta mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku.. ingin kau.." ujar Sungmin menunduk seraya melepaskan ikatan tali bathrobe perlahan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak tenang sekarang. Pasalnya, untuk apa Sungmin melepaskan ikatan tali baju mandinya sedangkan ia sama sekali belum memakai sehelai pakaian selain jubah mandi.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil fotoku saat sedang naked.." ucap Sungmin final seraya membuka sedikit jubah bagian depan.

"A-Apa?! Kau gila! Cepat pakai pakaianmu..!" Kyuhyun menaikkan volume suaranya yang terdengar tegas dan emosi.

"Tidak,"

Sungmin mengabaikannya, dan mulai membuka jubahnya dimulai dari bagian bahu. Kyuhyun mengerjap dan tampak shock. Sulit dipercaya.

"Ka-Kau..! Benar-benar gila!" lontar Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya.

Sungmin tertawa miris mendengarnya.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hy chingudeul.. *lambaikan tangan* mianhae bila fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan chingudeul. Saya belum pandai membuat cerita dengan baik dan benar. Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic abal-abal ini.^^ **

**Menurut kalian fanfic ini masih pantaskah untuk diteruskan? Kajja coment di kotak review dan jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran. **

**Gomawo :) ah, ya.. Gomawo jg buat Gaara-chan yg udah membuatkan saya puisi untuk ff ini.^^**

* * *

**Sign, Choi Eun Gun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of Desired**

**...**

**Pairing:**

**Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

**...**

**Warning:**

**BL, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Typo(s), Abal-abal & Garing**

**...**

**Genre:**

**Little Hurt and Romance**

**...**

**Happy Reading All^^**

**...**

**Seseorang tidak terluka hatinya oleh apa yang terjadi, tetapi oleh opini yang ia ciptakan atas apa yang terjadi. (Michel De Montaigne)**

**Kamar Sungmin**

**'****Bruk'**

Terjatuh sudah bathrobe yang Sungmin kenakan. Tergeletak mulus di lantai keramik tersebut. Namja manis itu benar-benar full naked sekarang. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya besar.

"Lee Sungmin..! Cepat, pakai pakaianmu!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Dan ada tatapan pervert di sana.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut tergoda olehku, karena kau seorang pria normal? Benar begitu? Haha.." perkataan Kyuhyun dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tergoda sama sekali!" bantah pemuda tampan itu berbohong. 'Tentu saja aku tergoda, bodoh! Kau benar-benar tipe idealku. Tapi.. aishh, jinjja!' Batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Haah, benarkah itu, eoh?" balas Sungmin menyeringai serta melangkah kecil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berjalan?"

Sontak Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Namun sayangnya tidak. Bahkan tidak bosan-bosannya ia menelan air salivanya berkali-kali. Dan jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mendekatimu, tunggu apalagi.. cepat ambil fotoku saat sedang naked,"

"Haha astaga.. kau seperti ingin merusak image kepopularitasan-mu saja.." canda Kyuhyun, tak lagi gugup.

"Tepat sekali!" sahut namja manis itu cepat.

"Apa yang tepat?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan barusan. Ini semua demi kebaikanku. Maka dari itu, aku berniat untuk menghancurkan karirku sendiri, jangan sampai orang lain yang terlebih dahului mendahuluiku." jelas Sungmin dengan tenang. Tak ada kata penyesalan diraut wajahnya.

"Apa?! Aku rasa kau sudah gila," Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa, seseorang ingin menghancurkan karirnya sendiri, disaat karirnya tengah bersinar dan berjaya. Sulit dipercaya bukan?

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Ini semua sudah kuperhitungkan dengan matang-matang. Aku benar." ujar Sungmin.

"Memang benar itu yang kau inginkan.. tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ini adalah kebaikan, tetapi kesalahan. Pikiranmu yang salah harus diisi dengan pikiran benar."

Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang. Ia ingin mengubah pola pikir penyanyi namja manis itu yang tidak benar menjadi benar. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seburuk itu, meskipun memang sudah buruk. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengambil suatu objek yang masih layak untuk dilihat, seperti berpelukan dan berciuman. Tidak untuk memotret sesosok yang bertelanjang vulgar seperti Sungmin yang kini berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusanku! Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh setiap paparazzi," Sungmin menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Kini jarak di antara mereka tinggal satu meter lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun terasa jauh bagi Sungmin untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda tampan itu. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa jangkauan jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, sehingga ia harus merutuki kegugupannya yang ditutupi oleh sikap tenangnya itu. Namun jangan salah, bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya-benda yang ada dibalik celananya tampak terlihat gusar. Perlahan demi perlahan benda panjang itu mulai menegang, dan Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan hasrat tegangannya-yang ingin mencumbui namja manis naked di hadapannya itu.

"Bukan ini yang kuinginkan," balas Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang terkontaminasi akibat pikiran kotornya.

"Benarkah, bukan ini yang kau inginkan? Lalu untuk apa kau selalu mengikutiku? Ah, dan bahkan kau sekarang seperti stalker-ku saja. Ckck!"

Sungmin berdecak seraya menggeleng pelan. 'Ini tidak akan berhasil. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia mau memotret tubuhku? Argh, aku benar-benar gila sekarang!' Batin Sungmin berpikir keras dan terlihat frustasi. 'Apa aku harus melakukan hal menantang, agar emosinya dapat terpancing? Aish, tidak mungkin! Ini konyol, terlalu memaksa! Eum, tapi jika ini satu-satunya jalan, baiklah, terpaksa akan kulakukan.' lanjutnya dengan batin yang cukup mantab.

"Itu berbeda, tidak sama. Lagipula wajar bukan, bila aku selalu menguntitmu? Aku ini kan paparazzi?" sangkal Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah.."

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun tampak terdiam membeku saat tahu namja manis itu akan segera mendekatinya.

Dan tibalah di ujung akhir langkahnya, dan Sungmin pun telah tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jarak mereka dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat, sehingga deru nafas mereka dapat dirasakan oleh satu sama lain.

Namja manis itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kyuhyun-tepatnya di hadapan celana levis pemuda itu. Tanpa rasa segan, ia ulurkan tangannya meraih resleting celana Kyuhyun, dan mulai menurunkannya sambil mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya hingga memerah. Setelah terbuka, tangan mungilnya mulai menelusup ke dalam celana dalam untuk membukanya.

**'Deg'**

Bulu-kuduk Kyuhyun merinding saat Sungmin mulai membuka resleting celananya, dan bahkan sekarang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam alat privasinya. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kacau, bingung harus bertindak apa selanjutnya.

**'Slep'**

Terpampang sudah benda genital milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa Kyuhyun bisa setegang ini, dikarenakan Kyuhyun pemuda normal. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Haruskah ia katakan bahwa pemuda paparazzi itu juga seperti sebangsanya-gay?

'Haruskah aku melakukan ini?' tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Keraguan namja manis itu muncul kembali. Pra-duganya antara berhasil dan tidak berhasil mulai melemah untuk memancing amarah si pemuda paparazzi itu, agar ia mau mengambil foto-nya yang sedang naked dan dijualkan kepada redaksi majalah ataupun wartawan dengan harga termahal. Namun ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran yang membuatnya labil.

Sungmin mulai meraih batang genital milik Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap, pemuda tampan itu langsung menepis kasar tangan Sungmin hingga terjatuh. Kasar memang. Namun mau apa dikata, ini semua sudah terlanjur. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin sekasar itu, tapi karena terbawa emosi, jadi seperti itulah reaksinya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka, mengapa bisa Sungmin yang notabane-nya sebagai penyanyi terkenal dengan bersuara emas itu bisa melakukan hal serendah ini demi menghancurkan karirnya sendiri, yang sudah lama dirintisnya. Sungguh ini bukan Sungmin yang dia lihat, yang bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan tersenyum manisnya untuk menghibur para penonton dan membahagiakan para fansnya dengan melakukan yang terbaik di mata mereka.

Ini bukan sosok Sungmin yang mengesampingkan harga dirinya demi mewujudkan keinginannya yang sesaat. Ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak suka atas apa yang dilakukan Sungmin terhadapnya. Ia cukup kecewa kali ini. Pikirnya dengan wajah manis Sungmin dan sifatnya yang kelewat baik dan ramah itu tak ada cela, namun tersembunyi sifat erotisnya-menurut Kyuhyun. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah, namja manis itu bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan resleting celananya, kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan penyanyi bersuara emas itu dalam posisi terduduk akibat dorongannya tadi, tanpa berkata sesuatu apapun itu terhadap dirinya.

Sungmin menunduk dan semburat merah sedih itu muncul menghiasi wajahnya, dan semakin kasar mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini air matanya telah menetes di pipi tirusnya. Mata dan hidungnya pun mulai memerah. Dan...

"Berhenti!" teriak Sungmin parau dalam tangisan diamnya.

Teriakan namja manis itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dengan posisi memunggungi Sungmin.

"Lima menit..! Ya.. lima menit saja! Hiks.." pinta Sungmin. Kini tangisannya terdengar jelas di gendang telinga pemuda tampan itu.

Sementara Sungmin mencoba untuk berdiri dari terjatuhnya dengan linanangan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya, Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa di tempat. Belum ada niat untuk membalikkan badannya. Ada rasa bimbang dihatinya. Jujur, dia masih kecewa dengan Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau, luangkan waktu hanya lima menit saja untukku? Kumohon..." mohon namja bermata foxy itu sungguh-sungguh dengan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun.

Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lirih dan parau. Seperti ada tangisan tertahan di sana. Kyuhyun pun yang mendengarnya merasa ada sedikit sesak dihatinya. Dan pemuda tampan itupun membalikkan tubuhnya. Di saat bersamaan, namja manis nan mungil itu juga berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan naked.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Tubuhnya membeku seperti dikelilingi banyak ribuan batu es.

Pasalnya penyanyi terkenal itu memeluk dirinya dalam keadaan naked, tanpa mengenakan sehelai apapun yang tertempel ditubuhnya.

"Lima menit saja.. bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Si..Silahkan,"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan sepihaknya, dan membenamkan diri dibidang dada pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku adalah namja murahan. Dan kau juga jijik melihatku saat seperti tadi. Ketahuilah, bukan ini diriku yang sesungguhnya.. hiks.." ujar Sungmin dengan tetesan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah harus menutupi kebohonganku pada publik, bahwa aku seorang penyanyi yang memiliki sexs orientasi tak normal. Aku tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupanku tanpa dia.. hiks.. cukup kehilangan Appa dan Eomma saja aku bisa terpuruk seperti ini..! Hiks.. dia tega meninggalkanku! Aku.. hiks.. aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia..! Bahagia tanpa ada air mata untuk kedua kalinya. Hiks.. bisa merasakan cinta tanpa ada air mata, dan bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku lagi adalah keinginanku..! Hiks.. tapi sayang, itu semua tidak bisa kularang. Semuanya telah terjadi seakan sudah menjadi suratan takdir hidupku. Aku takut sendirian.. dan aku ingin mengakhirinya.. hiks.." suaranya terdengar sangat lirih dan pilu.

Sungmin berkata dengan sangat panjang, tanpa jeda. Itu adalah ungkapan isi hatinya mengapa ia bisa seperti itu dalam beberapa waktu lalu, yang semenjak mereka di Clubnight dan juga di kamarnya-sekarang.

Kyuhyun merasa iba mendengar curahan isi hati Sungmin. Kemudian diulurkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan namja manis itu, dan mengusapnya lembut. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati Sungmin. Walaupun awalnya terasa berbeda saat tangannya menyentuh kulit halus punggung namja manis itu, namun lambat laun semuanya terasa seperti biasa.

"Su-Sungmin-ssi.. bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menceramahimu, tapi semua permasalahan yang ada akan ada solusinya, bahkan bisa saja dibalik itu semua akan ada hikmah yang tersembunyi. Kita tidak tahu bukan, rencana Tuhan? Asalkan semua permasalahan, kita serahkan pada Tuhan. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untukmu." ujar pemuda tampan itu bermaksud untuk menguatkan hati Sungmin.

Tak mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan meraih pundak Sungmin. Namun tidak ada respon di sana. Tubuh namja manis itu tetap bersandar ditubuhnya, seperti tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Kemudian beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengendurkan tangannya dan terlepas dari pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, waktumu sudah habis," kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan, namun Sungmin tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih pundak Sungmin dan membawanya untuk berdiri. Tetapi tidak bisa. Tubuh namja manis itu terasa lemah dan sulit untuk berdiri seutuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun menyadari bahwa namja manis itu tengah pingsan dalam pelukannya. 'Pantas saja dia tak menyahut perkataanku tadi.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh namja manis itu duduk bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, dan berinisiatif mengambil bed cover yang ada di ranjang Sungmin, lalu dibalutkan ditubuh namja manis itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang naked.

Setelah dibalutnya, Kyuhyun memangku tubuh Sungmin dalam duduknya. Memandangi wajah olek penyanyi tersebut. Sikap pemuda tampan itu seakan melunak saat melihat keadaan Sungmin tertidur sejenak dalam balutan bed covernya yang bermotif kelinci berwarna pink. 'Sexier than girl..' Batin Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian di gendongnya tubuh Sungmin ke tempat ranjangnya dan dibaringkannya dengan lembut.

**Aku tidak tahu, aku ini Straight atau sama sepertimu, penyuka sesama jenis. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, disaat aku menyangkal bahwa aku seorang straight, aku semakin memikirkanmu. Terlebih lagi bibir M-mu yang sangat indah, ingin rasanya untuk mencicipinya barang sedikitpun. Entahlah, aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini, Sungmin. Mungkin suatu saat aku harus mencari tahu.**

Kyuhyun berdiri, beranjak menuju almari Sungmin dan mengambil sehelai kemeja putih panjang. Setelah itu, perlahan pemuda paparazzi itu menurunkan bed covernya sebatas perut Sungmin, dan mulai memasangkan kemeja tersebut ditubuh Sungmin.

"Selesai," Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah semuanya selesai.

**Drtt... Drtt...**

Bunyi suara getaran Handphone dari arah meja nakas. Dan benar saja, ada IPhone milik Sungmin di sana.

Kyuhyun meraihnya. "Manager Kim?" gumamnya, sekilas melihat Sungmin, lalu diangkatnya panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, Manager Kim?" jawab Kyuhyun sopan. Penelpon di sebrang terheran saat suara yang ditelponnya berbeda.

"Maaf, ini siapa?" tanya penelpon sebrang yang diketahui sebagai manager Sungmin. Sebut saja, Manager Kim.

"Ini dengan Cho Kyuhyun.. Sungmin-ssi sedang tertidur,"

"Benarkah? Ah, baiklah, aku akan segera ke Apartemen Sungmin sekarang juga. Kau tunggulah sebentar,"

"Baik, akan kutunggu." jawab Kyuhyun mengangguk meski tak terlihat oleh penelpon tersebut.

**'Pip'**

Penelpon sebrang itu memutuskan line telepon mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

**'CEKLEK'**

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok Manager dari sang penyanyi yang masih belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya sang manager khawatar, setelah tiba di tempat tidur Sungmin dan menatap sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dia belum siuman. Aku sudah banyak memberinya minyak kayu putih, namun tak bekerja dengan baik. Sampai sekarang dia belum tersadar," jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan manager Kim yang menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Hyung, cepatlah siuman.. tak seharusnya kau seperti ini,"

Manager Kim yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sungmin, dan meraih tangan namja manis yang tengah tertidur sejenak-pingsan.

"Mengapa dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Ryeowook, sang manager pelan. Wajahnya masih tetap menatapi Sungmin, yang dia anggap sebagai hyungnya dan juga partner kerjanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi yang jelas, dia baru menangis.." terang pemuda tampan itu benar adanya.

"Menangis? Menangis lagi?" kini manager tersebut beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Sungmin menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu tadi.. tapi dari semua pembicaraannya, seakan-akan mengarahkan Sungmin sedang tertimpa masalah. Maaf bila terlalu ikut campur," jujur pemuda tampan itu. Sang manager mendengarkan seksama atas ujarannya.

"Ah, gwenchana,"

Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'siapa namamu'. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksudnya, langsung menyebutkan namanya.

"Ne, gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ssi. Terimakasih sudah menolong Sungmin." tutur Ryeowook dengan tersenyum.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Oh ya, bolehkah aku bertanya?" pinta Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Silahkan,"

"Apa benar.. Sungmin sedang mengalami patah hati?" Kyuhyun melirik wajah Ryeowook agak takut. Maksudnya takut salah dimengerti nanti.

"Tebakanmu tepat sekali. Sungmin memang baru saja diputuskan oleh Sang kekasih. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh, Sungmin hyung bertindak bodoh seperti ini," kata sang manager menjelaskan.

"Aku turut prihatin.. ini semua pasti sangat sulit dilaluinya," Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada wajah manis Sungmin dan diikuti Ryeowook.

"Iya.. dia baru pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun sayang, cintanya yang selama dua tahun lebih ini dijaganya dengan baik, harus kandas begitu saja. Aku kasihan melihatnya bila terus-menerus menangisi pria brengsek itu. Shit!"

Ryeowook mulai kesal pada sosok kekasih Sungmin, yang ia anggap telah menyakiti perasaan hyungnya. Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin terus menangis, bersedih dan pulang larut malam dari tempat hiburan. Dia ingin membantu berbicara, tetapi dilarang Sungmin. Dan ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali jika hyungnya itu sudah berkata jangan ikut campur. Ya, beginilah jadinya.. dia hanya bisa membantu lewat membeli banyak kacamata hitam dengan frame berbeda-beda, dan tisu banyak untuk Sungmin. Sedikit berlebihan memang.. tapi inilah kehidupan, waktu yang telah berlalu tak bisa diputar kembali. Semuanya bergulir dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kekasih dari penyanyi suara emas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasan, berharap sang manager memberitahunya.

"Lee Jonghyun," jawab Ryeowook.

"Astaga! Pantas, wajahnya terasa familiar. Ternyata dia adalah idola Noona-ku. Ahh, dasar pabo!" gumam Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, anio.. hehe" Kyuhyun terkekeh, sedangkan Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

**Drtt... Drt...**

Bunyi getaran Handphone dalam saku celana Manager tersebut. Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan alat gadget-nya.

"Tuan, Choi?" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat panggilan masuk di IPhone-nya itu. "Kyuhyun-ssi, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu. Minta tolong apa?" jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

"Bisakah kau tolong, menggantikan aku menjaga Sungmin sampai besok pagi? Maaf bila merepotkan.. tapi kali ini aku ada urusan yang sangat mendadak. Besok pagi, aku akan segera datang. Bisa kah, Kyuhyun-ssi?" katanya dengan mata yang sangat berharap.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan kujaga Sungmin." balasnya diiringi senyuman.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ssi.." Ryeowook memegang pundak Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian beralih pada Sungmin, dan terduduk kembali.

"Hyung, mianhae, aku tak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku janji, besok pagi aku akan datang menemuimu." Ryeowook setengah berdiri dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia kecup pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Saranghae." lanjutnya, kemudian segera beranjak keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun sebelum itu, Ryeowook mengucapkan kata Annyeong seraya tersenyum serta menundukkan kepalanya, tanda mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah manager Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, ke luar dari ruangan itu, kini Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Sungmin, lalu di dekatkan di tepi ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah terlelap Sungmin dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh. Pemuda tampan itu sangat lekat melihatnya dengan diiringi senyuman manisnya. Tak percaya bahwa seseorang yang tengah pingsan itu adalah seorang manusia dan bahkan seorang namja. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang malaikat manis yang sayapnya terpatah dan sulit untuk kembali ke atas langit. Dan akhirnya pemuda tampan itu terkikik dengan sendirinya. Imajinasinya memang luar biasa.

"Hoamm.." pemuda paparazzi itu menguap, terasa mengantuk. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk tertidur di dekat Sungmin, dengan mengulurkan dan melipat lengannya disisi ranjang Sungmin dan menelusupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan lengannya. Bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun tertidur dekat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

**...**

**Keesokan pagi, di rumah Sungmin... (Backsounds 'Super Junior - Coagulation')**

"Enghh.." lenguh Sungmin saat membuka kelopak matanya. Kemudian melihat ke kanannya, dan menemui seseorang yang tengah tertidur.

"Ternyata dia.." gumam Sungmin lirih, kemudian menolehkan arahnya ke atas, memandangi atap langit kamarnya.

"Yang kuharapkan bukanlah dia.. tetapi Jonghyun." ujarnya menutup matanya sebentar disertai tetesan air mata yang telah keluar dari matanya. Ia menangis dalam diamnya.

Selang beberapa menit menangis, Sungmin menyibakkan selimutnya, bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah balkon.

Namja manis itu tak menyadari bahwa ia tak memakai celana sama sekali, hanya kemeja panjangnya lah yang dapat menutupi paha mulusnya itu. Walau demikian langkahnya tak terhenti, tetap berjalan. (bayangkan saja Sungmin memakai kemeja putih panjang yang cukup besar, sehingga dipakai Sungmin sampai sebatas pahanya saja).

"Ahh!" Sungmin merasakan pening dikepalanya. Pusing dikepalanya tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk ke balkon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Balkon**

"Appa.. Eomma.. aku merindukan kalian.." ucapnya lirih dan menutup matanya, merasakan udara pagi disertai angin kecil yang menerbangkan surai hitamnya lembut.

**'TES'**

Buliran air matanya kini terjatuh, menetes lagi. Entah mengapa namja manis ini begitu murahnya mengeluarkan tetesan air bening tersebut.

Ingin sekali rasanya, bagi Sungmin untuk memeluk kedua Orangtuanya. Namun sayang, tidak bisa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Suara bass Kyuhyun tampak merdu dalam pendengaran Sungmin, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh pikirannya yang memuji suara Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih menghapus jejak air matanya pelan.

"Pulanglah.. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku semalam," ujar Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam saat melihat punggung Sungmin memasuki kamar mandinya. "Baiklah, aku pulang.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil kameranya lalu segera pulang dengan raut wajah sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Kamar Mandi**

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Kau jahat..!"

Sungmin meringkuk dalam tangisannya. Ia tak terima dengan keputusan kekasihnya yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Kekasihnya telah menyakiti perasaannya hingga meninggalkan bekas luka dalam.

"Jika kau tak mencintaiku lagi, untuk apa kau menjauhiku, dengan alasan kau sibuk dengan syutingmu? Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja aku sejak dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang, setelah aku menunggumu hampir setahun? Kenapa, hah? Kau mengkhianati cinta kita..! Hiks.. aku benci kau, Jonghyun..!" ujar Sungmin penuh emosi dalam tangisnya seraya menarik-narik rambutnya kesal. Ia keluarkan semua kekesalannya yang selama ini dipendamnya.

**-Flashback ON-**

**Seminggu yang lalu...**

Kekasih Sungmin yang bernama Lee Jonghyun datang menemuinya di rumah. Mereka sudah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu, dengan beralasan Jonghyun sibuk dengan syutingnya. Sungmin yang sebagai kekasihnya punya pengertian yang sangat tinggi, dan selalu bersabar menunggu Jonghyun untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Sementara Jonghyun dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, namja manis itu membuatkan cake kesukaan Jonghyun dengan penuh cinta.

**'Ting Nong'**

"Ah, itu pasti Jonghyun," gumam Sungmin sembari menaruhkan kue kecil buatannya di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Masuklah," persilahkan kekasihnya masuk.

Setelah mereka masuk dan duduk disofa, Jonghyun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun dipotong oleh Sungmin.

"Tunggu.. aku buatkan kue untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Sungmin dan melesat ke dapurnya untuk mengambil kue hasil buatannya.

Jonghyun yang terdiam dalam duduknya memandangi sebuah amplop undangan dengan tatapan sayu. Sungmin datang, ia pun langsung menyembunyikan amplop tersebut.

"Taraaa~ Ini dia kue kesukaanmu, sayang..!" seru Sungmin riang dan memberikannya pada Jonghyun.

"Sungmin.." sahut Jonghyun seraya meletakkan kue itu di atas meja yang dekat sofa.

"Loh, kenapa tidak makan, sayang?" Sungmin mengambil kue buatannya dan dipotong kecil olehnya, kemudian menyuapi Jonghyun.

Kekasihnya menolak atas suapannya dengan menepis lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin.. aku.. aku datang ke sini.."

"Ada apa, sayang? Bicaralah yang benar?"

"Aku kemari.. hanya untuk memberimu undangan pernikahan. Ini," jelas Jonghyun seraya memberikan sebuah amplop pada Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menikah, hm?" Sungmin membolak-balikkan undangan itu.

"Bacalah," balas Jonghyun dengan tatapan sayu.

Setelah dibukanya..

"A-Apa?! Ja-Jadi.. Kau yang akan menikah? Benar begitu, Jongie?" Sungmin tak percaya dengan semua ini. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau berjanji kita akan selalu bersama selamanya? Ta-tapi kenapa kau mengingkarinya?" mata Sungmin memanas dengan gumpalan air mata yang membendungi pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bersama-mu lagi.. aku terpaksa melakukannya." Jonghyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mulai sejak itulah Sungmin menjadi berubah total. Ia jadi lebih sering menangis sendirian hingga matanya membengkak. Dan terpaksa harus mengenakan kacamata hitamnya agar tak diketahui masyarakat. Belum lagi yang setiap malamnya selalu pergi ke tempat hiburan malam-Clubnight dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Itu semua dilakukan Sungmin bentuk dari kemarahannya. Tidak bisa membalaskan amarahnya pada mantan kekasihnya, dirinyalah sebagai korbannya-

**-Flashback END-**

Sungmin mencoba berdiri. "Di sini sakit, Jonghyun! Hiks.." tangannya memukul kasar dada kirinya hingga tangisannya semakin pecah.

"Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau tak kan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi apa buktinya?! Sekarang kau akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain. Ini sakit.. sakit sekali! Hikss.."

Sungmin berjalan ke arah cermin yang ada dalam kamar mandinya. Menjatuhkan semua alat-alat perlengkapan mandi dengan amarah yang begitu membuncah. Saat matanya tertuju pada cermin, ia tatap geram cermin itu. Lalu...

'Arghhh~'

**'PRANG'**

Disaat bersamaan dengan teriakannya, Sungmin meninju keras cermin besar itu, hingga tanggannya terluka, penuh dengan lumuran darah yang menetes sangat deras dari tangan kanannya. Matanya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing dikepalanya kembali menghampirinya. Dan...

**'BRUK'**

Namja manis itu terjatuh begitu saja, lebih tepatnya pingsan untuk kedua kalinya dalam kondisi berlumuran darah pada tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian..**

"Sungmin hyung, eodiso?" tanya Ryeowook, sebagai sang Manager Sungmin saat memasuki kamar luas itu dan tak dilihatnya sosok namja manis itu berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung?!" panggil Ryeowook melangkah cepat ke arah balkon, namun tak ditemuinya. Ia berbalik ke tempat tidur, meremaskan tangannya gelisah serta mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut. Dan...

"Hyung..!"

Ryeowook berlari cepat ke kamar mandi, ia melihat Sungmin sudah terkapar lemas tak berdaya dengan tangan dan pakaian yang berlumur darah. Dan jangan lupakan kondisi kamar mandi mewah tersebut menjadi berantakan karena Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Hyung! Hyung..!" pekiknya keras mendekati Sungmin. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Hikss.." lanjutnya memangku tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan tindakan cepat, Ryeowook langsung menelpon dokter pribadi Sungmin. Setelah itu, ia beralih pada Sungmim, dan mencoba untuk membopong hyungnya sebisa mungkin.

"Hyung, bertahanlah.." gumam Ryeowook sangat khawatir.

Tiba di tempat tidur Sungmin, Ryeowook membaringkan hyungnya dengan pelan. 'Ah, dia belum memakai celana dalam rupanya,' Batin Ryeowook. Dengan sigap, namja mungil itu berlari ke almari Sungmin dan mengambil yang dibutuhkannya. Setelah itu, ia pasangkan celana dalam hyungnya sesuai pada letaknya, tanpa ada rasa segan barang sedikitpun. Dipikirannya saat ialah rasa cemas dan khawatir saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang ada di luar dugaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, wookie-ah?" tanya seseorang saat berjalan masuk ke kamar namja manis itu dan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah terbaring pingsan.

"Donghae hyung, untunglah kau datang cepat. Sungmin hyung semakin parah saja kegalauannya. Ini harus dihentikan, hyung.. jika tidak, Sungmin hyung akan terus melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan tubuhnya," ungkap Ryeowook ketakutan pada seorang namja yang dipanggilnya hyung, yang diketahui sebagai sepupu Sungmin dan juga dokter pribadinya.

Lee Donghae, nama dokter itu mengeluarkan alat periksanya dari dalam tas. Dengan cekatan tangannya memeriksa tubuh Sungmin dengan rasa khawatir.

"Wookie-ah, bisa kau tolong ambilkan aku air bersih hangat, untuk membersihkan luka Sungmin," tutur Donghae dengan masih memeriksa sepupunya itu.

"Baik, hyung" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi menuju lantai dasar, ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hyung, air hangatnya," kata Ryeowook memberikan sebaskom air hangat bersih pada Donghae yang telah diambilnya.

Sementara Donghae, sang dokter yang sedang mengobati luka Sungmin, Ryeowook bergelut dengan alat gadgetnya. Dia tampak bingung, hari ini Sungmin di undang bernyanyi dalam acara pernikahan anak dari sang Produser, dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Aku harus bilang secepatnya agar pak Produser bisa mencari pengganti lain Sungmin hyung. Ya, harus.." Ryeowook menekan ikon telepon pada layar IPhone-nya dan menaruhkannya didaun telinganya.

Sementara Ryeowook melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai manager dari Sungmin, Donghae segera menyelesaikan memasang perban ditangan Sungmin dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

'Sungmin, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini, eoh? Seberapa pentingkah dia untukmu? Lupakan dia yang telah menyakitimu, dan carilah penggantinya yang lebih baik.. aku cemas melihatmu..' Batin sang dokter seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam Sungmin. Ia merasa bersalah tak bisa menjaga sepupunya dengan baik dan benar. Bahkan ia jarang berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah Kyuhyun**

**'BUK'**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di spring bed berukuran kecil. Pemuda tampan itu terbaring dengan tangan sebelah kanannya ditaruh dibawah kepalanya sebagai tempat tumpuannya. Sedangkan tangan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang kameranya. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke atap langit kamarnya.

"Lee Sungmin.." gumamnya pelan dengan tatapan sayu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir pada sosok penyanyi bersuara emas itu.

"Haruskah aku berhenti mengikutimu untuk mengambil fotomu? Hm, aku rasa begitu. Ku kira kau namja manis yang kuat, ternyata sangat lemah. Karena putus cinta kau bahkan nekat mengundurkan diri dari dunia perindustrian musik. Hufh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, masih tetap pada posisinya memandangi atap langit kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali pada kediaman Lee Sungmin..**

"Bagaimana hyung, keadaan Sungmin hyung? Semakin memburukkah?" tanya Ryeowook setelah selesai bertelepon.

"Tidak seburuk yang kita pikirkan. Dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat, Wookie-ah. Bila perlu harus ambil cuti dalam beberapa bulan ke depan dan bawa dia jalan-jalan berkunjung ke luar kota atau ke luar negri untuk me-refreskan pikirannya. Mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja hyung dengan pendapatmu. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung? Aku pikir dia tak setuju, hyung. Dia keras kepala, bahkan dia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan urusannya dalam dunia musik. Aku bingung jalan pikiran Sungmin hyung.." jujur Ryeowook.

"Dia memang keras kepala seperti Ahjussi.." balas Donghae dang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jadi bagaimana solusinya, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook menatap sekilas wajah Sungmin.

"Bila Sungmin tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, untuk sementara tolong kau kurangi jadwal manggung Sungmin dan jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk selalu meminum obatnya setiap hari." tutur Donghae menjelaskan, Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di rumah Kyuhyun...**

**'BYUR'**

Tampak terdengar bunyi suara Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Sang Noona, yang bernama Ahra itu memasuki kamarnya yang tak dikunci. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat laptop milik Kyuhyun berada di atas tempat tidurnya, dan mendekati ranjang tersebut.

"Aigoo.. mengapa tak dimatikan jika tak dipakai. Baterai cepat habis nantinya," ujarnya sambil memangku laptop tersebut dipahanya. Tak sengaja memencet tombol enter. Dan...

"Mwo? Aigoo.. dia itu sembrono sekali mencium yeoja di depan umum..! Apa dia tak takut imej-nya akan buruk bila tersebar? Ckck.." ujarnya menggeleng tak percaya.

Foto yang dilihat Ahra adalah foto Sungmin yang saat berada di Clubnight kemarin malam bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit asik bergulat pada laptop Kyuhyun, kini saatnya ia pergi keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Karena didengarnya kamar mandi Kyuhyun telah terdiam tak memercikkan air lagi. Dengan segera kakak perempuan dari Cho Kyuhyun tersebut pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan berjalan perlahan dan menjinjit agar langkahnya tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continued...**

**Annyeong chingudeul.. saya update chapter dua nih. Semoga chapter dua ini tidak membosankan kalian untuk membaca fanfic ini. Hehe**

**Oya, dari review kemarin ada yang berkata kalau sosok Kyu di sini seperti uke. Jujur, saya sama sekali tidak sanggup jika Kyuhyun yang kece badai dibuatkan menjadi sosok uke. _ Saya benci Kyu yg dibilang uke. ;) Jadi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa saya akan membuat cerita sperti itu. Hehe..**

**Oya, saya juga berterimakasih yg udh direview di chapter 1. Maaf, saya tak bisa membalas review kalian satu2. Tapi semua review kalian udh saya baca kok. ;) Happy KyuMin Day & Happy JOYDay.. \(^_^)/**

**Thanks To:**

**danactebh, RaniahMing, aslidELF, kyumin pu, Kim Yong Neul, .71465572, BabyBuby, mmillo, bunnykyu, chaerashin, Finda Elf 137, UnKnow joyer, gyumin4ever, Niellee Cho, melsparkyu, abilhikmah, Ajeng kumala, Ncie gyuminglove, asdfghjkyu, Guest, gafgsjska, GameSMI, allea1186, Adelia santi, sissy, min, Maya Agnes, deviandriani, minguest, Siska232, keykyu, Park Heeni, imKM1004, Adekyumin joyer, choiminhyun, dirakyu, anie JOYer, , .7, kyuminsimple0713, coffeewie137, Shin JiWoo920202, lindasisilia1, , fitriKyuMin, Okalee, Zen Liu, , Fariny, Kyunia137, aiueooo, MinminKyu, kyuminsweet, JOYwine Addict, Tiffy TiffanyLee.**

**Gomawo yg sudah review.. ;)**

* * *

**Sign, Choi Eun Gun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life of Desired**

**...**

**Pairing:**

**Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

**...**

**Warning:**

**BL, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Typo(s), Abal-abal & Garing**

**...**

**Genre:**

**Little Hurt and Romance**

**...**

**Happy Reading All^^**

**...**

**Cinta bukanlah sesuatu segalanya. Cinta juga bukan berarti suatu pelukan dan ciuman saja. Cinta adalah mencintai seseorang yang kita cemaskan, kita dukung, dan kau ingin selalu membuatnya bahagia.**

**Cinta itu seperti air. Ketika tak ada air, kau kehausan dan bersedih. Tetapi ketika terlalu banyak air, kau tak menyadari bahwa itu sangat berharga.**

**...**

**Kamar Sungmin..**

"Wookie-ah," panggil Sungmin saat terbangun seraya memegangi pelipisnya pusing. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berkutat pada gadget-nya kini mendekati Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau sudah siuman?" tanyanya memegang pundak kiri Sungmin khawatir.

"Wookie.. aku ada di mana?" Sungmin terlihat masih pusing.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman hyung.." Ryeowook tersenyum lega. "Ini di kamarmu hyung," lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar, ini kamarku.." balas Sungmin dan melepaskan tangan di pelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu.." sesal namja manis itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau merepotkanku. Kita ini keluarga, ya meskipun bukan keluarga kandung. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk berada disisimu, hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung.. kumohon, lupakan dia. Jika seperti ini terus, kau yang akan terluka. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi hyung," ucap Ryeowook dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja, Wookie-ah.. hyung sudah melupakannya. Kejadian tadi pagi, hyung pastikan untuk kali terakhirnya melakukan hal bodoh. Untuk selanjutnya akan lebih baik. Bila perlu, hyung akan datang menghadiri acara pernikahannya."

"Kau yakin, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja yakin.." Sungmin tersenyum, demikian juga dengan Ryeowook, tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apa hari ini aku ada jadwal bernyanyi?" tanya Sungmin, Ryeowook sontak terdiam.

"Ti-Tidak ada, hyung.." jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Kau berbohong.. dasar!" spontan Sungmin menyentil sayang kening Ryeowook.

"Yak, Hyung! Kenapa tidak percayaan sih? Aduh.." Ryeowook mengelus keningnya yang tak sakit itu. Dia memang sangat manja terhadap Sungmin, dan bisa menjadi dewasa disaat bersamaan. Bahkan sifat dewasanya bisa saja melebihi Sungmin, sebagai kakak angkatnya dan partner kerjanya.

"Haha.. maka dari itu, jangan berani berbohong terhadap hyung. Aku tahu jika kau sedang membohongiku. Dasar pabo!" canda Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Ryeowook hanya mencengir saat kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu." ujar Ryeowook. "Siang ini kau diminta bernyanyi dalam acara pernikahan anak Pak Produser. Tapi aku menolak, karena kau sedang tak enak badan sekarang." lanjutnya berharap Sungmin tidak akan menerima tawaran itu. Kesehatan sangat terpenting bila dibandingkan hal apapun itu.

"Kau pergilah ke acara pernikahannya.. dan sampaikan salam maafku, tak bisa datang untuk menghadiri dan memenuhi permintaannya."

Sungmin memutuskan sangat tepat sekali. Ryeowook bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dipikirnya, Sungmin akan menerima, tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Baik hyung, pesanmu akan kusampaikan nanti. Sekarang, mari kita makan," Ryeowook mengambil nampan berisi makanan untuk Sungmin, saat sebelum namja manis itu terbangun. "Mau ku suapi?" tawarnya.

"Ah, ania, terimakasih. Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus disuapi saat sedang sakit, eoh? Tck! Dasar..!" decihnya dan mengambil nampan makanan dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Yey! Sungmin hyungku telah kembali.." sorak Ryeowook girang. "Aku senang kau telah kembali seperti dulu lagi, hyung! Aku senang..! Hehe.." tambahnya menampilkan gigi kecilnya itu.

"Aigoo.. kau berlebihan sekali, kau tahu? Ckck.."

Sungmin menggeleng diiringi senyuman. Lucu melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang konyol itu. Spontan Ryeowook mencium pipi kiri Sungmin karena saking girangnya, dan kemudian mengambil nampan makanan satu lagi-untuknya. Jadilah mereka makan bersama pagi ini.

Bila melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah asik bersenda gurau dan makan bersama, rasanya keadaan penyanyi namja manis tersebut benar-benar membaik seperti yang dikatakannya barusan tadi. Ya, semoga saja Lee Sungmin kembali sedia kala dan melupakan niatnya yang ingin berhenti dari dunia musik. Musik adalah hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan sebagian separuh hidupnya hanya karena patah hati? Sangat disayangkan sekali bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee.. Sung.. Min.." ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan memainkan jarinya mengetik nama yang disebutkan dalam pencarian google pada layar laptopnya.

"Nah, ini dia..!" seru Kyuhyun-nama pemuda itu-terlihat begitu antusias saat dilihatnya deretan fakta atau informasi tentang Lee Sungmin sangat banyak ditampilkan.

Ya, hari ini Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian penuh di kamar untuk mencari tahu tentang penyanyi namja manis yang selalu banyak diambil potretnya oleh paparazzi, tak terkecuali ia sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun-seorang paparazzi yang sangat tampan.

Dulu, ia memang tak ingin tahu-menahu tentang sosok Lee Sungmin. Ia hanya terfokus memotret sang penyanyi tersebut dengan diiringi rasa penasarannya terhadap asmara Sungmin yang notabane-nya sebagai penyanyi.

Setelah Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dan terbuai pada sosok Lee Sungmin. Dan untuk selanjutnya, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan membeberkan rahasia Sungmin-seorang gay. Dia masih punya hati, dan biarkan waktu yang akan memberitahukannya pada publik.

Mungkin dulu, baginya pekerjaan ini-paparazzi-adalah solusi terbaik untuk mencukupi kehidupan keluarganya. Tetapi sekarang, ia berfikir bahwa ini harus diberakhirkan dan segera mungkin untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap yang mendapatkan gaji pokok.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah membuat resah penyanyi namja manis itu, dan bahkan sekarang bisa dikatakan telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kyuhyun memang masih bingung dengan sexs orientasinya apa. Tetapi ia yakini sekarang, dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Bila dipikirkan kembali, ada benarnya juga Sungmin menduga bahwa Kyuhyun sama sepertinya-gay. Dan ternyata hal itu memang benar adanya. Mari kita coba lihat dimasa lalu Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum pernah pacaran dan bahkan tidak ada ketertarikan pada seorang wanita. Bila dipaksakan, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Dulu, sewaktu duduk dibangku SMA, Kyuhyun selalu mendapat pujian setiap harinya karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Banyak wanita remaja atau pun dewasa mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Namun selalu ditolak olehnya. Hatinya tak bergairah sedikitpun atau saat melihat wanita seksi, ia hanya menatap biasa pada wanita itu. Bingung. Ya, tepat sekali. Sampai sekarang pun pemuda tampan itu terlihat bingung, apakah dia normal atau seorang gay. Atas kebingungannya selama ini, Kyuhyun mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok penyanyi namja itu.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Kyuhyun selalu terbayang-bayang dengan Sungmin dan merasa ingin melindungi setelah tahu Sungmin mengalami masa-masa sulit sekarang. Entah itu namanya merasa kasihan atau apa, tapi yang jelas Kyuhyun ingin bersama dengan Sungmin. Tetapi dengan suasana berbeda, bukan lagi paparazzi yang selalu menguntitnya.

Kembali pada cerita awal. Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu makanan dan buah kesukaan Sungmin. Penyanyi namja manis itu pun sangat tergila-gila dengan warna pink dan hitam-menjadi salah satu warna kesukaanya sekarang. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu saat membacanya. Sesekali terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. Tetapi ada satu fakta yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin tidak pernah menangis atau menitikan air matanya di depan publik, dan ini kenyataan. Ia memang belum pernah mendapatkan foto Sungmin menangis di depan umum.

Tak pernah menangis bukan berarti sombong atau apa pun itu. Hanya saja Sungmin ingin terlihat tegar di hadapan semua orang, meskipun ia memiliki masalah. Tetapi itulah Sungmin. Dia menangis jika sudah berada dibalik layar-di rumahnya. Perlu diingat, namja manis nan seksi itu hanya ingin menangis sendirian, jangan sampai diketahui oleh orang lain maupun Ryeowook yang sebagai managernya.

"Berarti waktu itu aku beruntung melihatmu menangis." gumam Kyuhyun sumringah.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari tahu fakta tentang Sungmin, kini Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi belakang kepala, kemudian memandang lurus ke atap langit-langit kamarnya.

Kyuhyun teringat kembali akan perkataan Ryeowook saat setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang terbaring.

**-Flashback ON-**

"Bisakah kau tolong, menggantikan aku menjaga Sungmin sampai besok pagi? Maaf bila merepotkan.. tapi kali ini aku ada urusan yang sangat mendadak. Besok pagi, aku akan segera datang. Bisa kah, Kyuhyun-ssi?" katanya dengan mata yang sangat berharap.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan kujaga Sungmin." balasnya diiringi senyuman.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Tapi yang aku tahu, pastilah kau seorang paparazzi." ungkap Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dua hari sebelumnya.. Sungmin memang sudah membicarakan ide gilanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa terima dengan rencananya yang ingin mengundang salah seorang paparazzi ke apartementnya." terang Ryeowook tenang.

"Apakah salah satunya termasuk menelanjangkan tubuhnya di hadapanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kumohon, setelah semuanya selesai, kau jangan lagi mengikutinya atau ingin mendekatkan diri padanya. Aku ingin dia hidup tenang dan pastinya menginginkan seorang pendamping yang baik untuknya."

"Baik, aku mengerti. Akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuat Lee Sungmin membaik." balas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ssi.." Ryeowook memegang pundak Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian beralih pada Sungmin, dan terduduk kembali.

**-Flashback END-**

"Bagaimana ini, Lee Sungmin? Aku mulai menyukaimu. Dan disaat aku mengetahuinya, aku diminta untuk menjauhimu. Haruskah aku melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar dengan mimik wajah sedih. "Aku rasa, besok dan hari berikutnya adalah hari terakhir bagiku untuk melihatmu lagi. Ku berharap, setelah semuanya berakhir, aku ingin kau atau aku meninggalkan suatu kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Suatu kenangan yang bisa membuat kita tersenyum saat mengenangnya nanti. Dan bisa saja kengangan itu membuat kita dapat berjodoh. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi. Aku akan merubah segalanya demi kau, Sungmin. Aku.." lanjutnya dengan menjeda perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun final dengan tersenyum miris dan raut sendu menghiasi wajahnya.

**...**

**Keesokan hari..**

Siang ini Sungmin akan menghadiri acara Radio Star yang dapat dihadiri oleh para Pumpkins -sebutan fans Lee Sungmin. Dengan kata lain Sungmin harus menyiapkan stamina lebih, agar acara yang dihadirinya bisa berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapan semua orang. Tak lupa juga ia menggantikan perban ditangannya agar tak terlihat kusut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampak sosok pemuda tampan nan jangkung yang bertubuh idealis yang tengah sibuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya ke acara Radio Star siang ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun menghadiri acara tersebut. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri sebagai pembawa acara dari acara tersebut? Atau bisa jadi sebagai paparazzi? Sama sekali tidak! Kyuhyun memang sebagai pembawa acara dalam acara sesungguhnya, tetapi tidak dalam cerita ini. Dan bukan juga sebagai paparazzi, tetapi layaknya seorang fans yang ingin melihat biasnya langsung.

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri sesempurna mungkin. Dia ingin terlihat menarik di mata Sungmin bila nanti mereka bertemu di acara tersebut. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Sungmin yang diundang dalam acara tersebut, seperti biasa, penyanyi namja manis itu ingin terlihat rapi dalam hal berpakaian dan selalu menyamakan fashionnya sesuai dengan tema dari acara yang akan dihadirinya. Tak luput juga ia menambahkan aksesoris gelang untuk mempertunjang penampilannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tumben sekali berpakaian rapi, tak seperti biasanya.." tanya kakak perempuan Kyuhyun penasaran saat memasuki kamar sang adik.

"Bukankah seharusnya noona senang melihatku berpakaian rapi seperti ini? Lihat, bahkan aku semakin tampan, kau tahu? Bersyukurlah noona mempunyai namdongsaeng tampan sepertiku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya sambil berkaca membentuk model rambutnya.

"Haha~ Astaga..! Kau percaya diri sekali, eoh? Ckck.." Ahra tertawa meremehkan seraya menggeleng pelan tak setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, noona.. aku pergi dulu ne," pamit Kyuhyun setelah semuanya selesai.

"Hati-hati di jalan..! Eh, Kyu! Kau tak membawa kameramu?" teriak Ahra saat dilihatnya kamera Kyuhyun tergeletak rapi di atas meja nakas, kemudian berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu depan.

"Ahh, anio noona..!" balas Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat berjalan keluar rumah.

"Eum.. mau kemana anak itu? Ah, lebih baik sekarang giliran aku bersiap-siap menemui kekasihku." ujarnya tersenyum. "Haah.. semoga saja hari ini cuaca cerah, tak mendung seperti hari-hari kemarin," lanjutnya memandang ke atas langit yang cerah dan kemudian masuk saat dilihatnya punggung Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri di depan gedung sebagai tempat acara tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gedung, melewati lobby dan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke studio itu. Setelah tiba di depan pintu studio, Kyuhyun tampak tercengang. Banyak sekali fans Sungmin yang berdatangan dengan membawa lighstick dan poster ukuran kecil hingga terbesar yang bertuliskan `Lee Sungmin, Saranghae!` dalam romaji Korea. Kyuhyun merasa minder melihatnya. Pasalnya, hanya dia saja yang datang tak membawa apa pun itu yang berhubungan dengan penyanyi namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan studio dengan gaya cool yang dibuat-buat dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Saat dilihatnya tempat duduk bagian depan sudah terisi penuh dengan berat hati Kyuhyun terpaksa duduk di bagian bangku belakang.

Rasa sesal pun muncul. Mengapa tadi tak datang cepat saja tadi?! Pikirnya dalam hati. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa para Pumpkins akan datang sebanyak yang ia lihat sekarang. Tetapi, ya sudahlah.. semuanya akan terbayarkan nanti bila telah melihat Sungmin.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun segera dimulai dan semua pengisi acara berjalan berdampingan memasuki studio. Walaupun dari belakang, Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat Sungmin beserta keempat pembawa acara tersebut memasuki stage dengan wajah tersenyum ceria. 'Mungkin hatinya sudah membaik.' Batin Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman.

Saat beberapa menit telah berbincang-bincang mengenai tema hari ini 'Falling in Love', salah satu dari empat pembawa acara tersebut bertanya pada Sungmin dengan menanyakan 'Apa Arti Cinta Baginya?'.

"Cinta bukanlah segalanya. Cinta juga bukan berarti suatu pelukan dan ciuman saja. Cinta adalah mencintai seseorang yang kita cemaskan, kita dukung, dan kau ingin selalu membuatnya bahagia." jawab Sungmin atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Wow! Keren..!" kata Kim Heechul, salah satu dari pembawa acara tersebut.

"Sungmin-sshi, apakah kau ingin menambahkannya lagi?" tanya MC Kim Kook Jin.

"Ahh, nde.." balas Sungmin tersenyum. "Um, cinta itu seperti air. Ketika tak ada air, kau kehausan dan bersedih. Tetapi ketika terlalu banyak air, kau tak menyadari bahwa itu sangat berharga." lanjutnya. Semua penonton di studio bertepuk tangan riah atas ucapan Sungmin yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Aku berpendapat sama dengan, Sungmin-ssi. Mari bertepuk tangan semuanya!" timpal Heechul menambahkan dengan mengajak penonton bertepuk tangan sekali lagi dengan bersorak menyebutkan nama 'Lee Sungmin'.

Kyuhyun bingung, haruskah ia ikut juga dalam hal itu? Ah, ternyata tidak. Ia gengsi melakukannya. 'Kyu, kau ini sebenarnya paparazzi atau fans Sungmin? Aigoo..! Lihatlah, dirimu yang tampan ini harus bertampang stay cool saat tak ingin memberikan semangat padanya! Sebenarnya ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku bukan seorang seme yang heboh, tetapi seme yang stay cool!'. Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Ah, tapi tak apalah.. berubah haluan menjadi fansnya dan seme yang heboh untuknya cukup menyenangkan bukan? Kkk~' Batinnya, kemudian ikut bertepuk tangan.

Setelah selesai bertepuk tangan, kali ini akan ada kejutan untuk Sungmin dan juga bagi para fans Sungmin yang beruntung. Tebak, kira-kira siapakah fans yang beruntung itu?

"Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu selama ini kau selalu menghibur seluruh masyarakat dan juga beserta kami yang ada di sini," ujar Kim Heechul menjeda kalimatnya.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin.

"Dan aku tahu, kau pasti merasa bosan jika kau saja yang selalu menghibur mereka atau pun kami," lanjutnya dan menjeda kalimatnya-lagi.

"Yak! Kim Heechul! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Aku tahu, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan pada Kook Jin bukan?" sontak Kim Gura -pembawa acara itu- menyahut. "Ah, Kook Jin-sshi, aku rasa dia ingin kau yang secepatnya pensiun dari acara ini. Kkk~" lanjutnya dengan terkikik senan.

"Ah, anio, hyung..!" sanggah Heechul cepat. "Gura-sshi yang menginginkan hal itu hyung, bukan aku..!" elak Heechul jujur.

"Benarkah itu Kim Gura? Aish, dasar kau ini!" MC Kook Jin menjewer telinga Kim Gura. Mereka terlihat lucu dan dapat mengurai gelak tawa dalam studio itu.

"Lanjutkan kembali, Heechul-ssi.. biarkan mereka berdua dengan dunianya." pinta Jongshin, pembawa acara yang belum mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sungmin-ssi.. jika beberapa waktu lalu kau menghibur penonton dengan suara merdumu, bagaimana jika sekarang kau dihibur oleh fansmu yang bersuara jelek?" kata Heechul tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sekalipun karena membuat Pumpkins tersinggung. Walaupun begitu, itu hanya formalitas saja sebagai pembangkit suasana.

"Mengapa Hyungnim berbicara seperti itu?" bela Sungmin santai. Ia yakin Heechul tak bermaksud kasar seperti itu. "Suara bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipuji, tapi tindakan yang mencerminkan kebaikan lah yang patut dipuji.." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum ramah, dan Sungmin pun mendapat pujian dari para fans dengan tepukan tangan yang begitu meria terdengar. Kyuhyun termasuk salah satunya.

"Ahh, Heechul-ssi.. aku rasa posisi kau yang akan segera digantikan oleh Sungmin. Haha.." sela Kim Gura, sepertinya ingin balas dendam.

Sejenak Heechul melongo, spontan Heechul mengucapkan kalimat 'Matilah Aku!' sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya dan bertampang pabo, lalu kemudia cengengesan menampilkan deretan giginya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat suasana menjadi riuh karenanya.

Kembali pada perkataan Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku senang bila memang ada Pumpkins yang mau menghiburku.." ucap Sungmin final.

Heechul dan Jongshin berdiri, berjalan ke depan untuk mencari fans yang beruntung, yang bisa bernyanyi di hadapan biasnya langsung.

Semua Pumpkins pun berdiri, mengataskan tangan mereka agar dipilih. Namun naas, keberuntungan belum berpihak pada mereka.

"Kau yang di sana!" seru Heechul saat dilihatnya sosok pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kemeja hitam merah kotak-kotak sedang terduduk memandangi fans lain yang sedang sibuk berdiri mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"Sa-Saya?!" tunjuk Kyuhyun di dadanya tak percaya. Heechul dan Jongshin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati fans yang mendumel kecewa. Namun kekecewaan mereka tak berlangsung lama, dan sekarang mereka memberikan tepuk tangan pada pemuda tampan yang sedang maju itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung kawan," Heechul merangkul Kyuhyun tampak sudah kenal sebelumnya-padahal tidak. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ssi, ini dia fans-mu yang beruntung yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu," tutur Jongshin memberitahu.

"Ahh, ne, ne.." Sungmin berdiri menghampiri mereka.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok pria itu. Bahkan sosok itu telah melihat tubuh nakednya secara gratis. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Malu rasanya bila mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Siapa namamu, bro?" tanya Heechul kontras.

"Aish, kau ini! Sok akrab sekali.." jengah Jongshin kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Heechul dari pundak Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisinya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun tegas dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar merdu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, lagu apa yang ingin kau persembahkan untuk Lee Sungmin?" tanya Jongshin sembari memberikan mic pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Nayeosseumyeon." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gamsahamnida.." balas Sungmin mengukir senyuman tipisnya.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-shi, kau bisa memulainya sekarang," ujar Heechul.

"Maaf, sebentar.." kata Kyuhyun cepat. "Bolehkah aku berdiri di samping Lee Sungmin dan memegang tangannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bukan begitu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jongshin.

"Ahh.. N-Ne.." Sungmin mengangguk kikuk.

Kyuhyun sungguh senang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia berpindah tempat mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri di sebelah kirinya. **[Posisinya; Heechul, Jongshin, Sungmin, Kyuhyun-jika dilihat dari depan, hadapan penonton.]**

"Baiklah, ini dia Cho Kyuhyun..!" seru Heechul.

Semua bertepuk tangan menyambut Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

Alunan musik terdengar diiringi intro yang tak cukup lama. Saat hendak memasuki bait pertama, Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan digenggamnya erat. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlihat penuh arti, layaknya seperti pasangan kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan. Namun para penonton maupun lainnya tak menyadari akan hal itu.

**"Neul baraman boneyo.. Haruga jinagago tto haruga jinado.. Geudae sumsori geudae useumsori.. Ajikdo nareul heundeuljyo.."**

Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi dalam bait pertama. Sungmin sekilas melihat tautan tangan mereka, lalu kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. 'Mengapa tangan ini terasa nyaman? Rasanya seperti dia pemilik kekosongan ini. Dan lagi.. suara beratnya sangat merdu, menyentuh hati.' Batin Sungmin lalu menatap ke depan melihat penonton yang mengayunkan tangan mereka mengikuti irama lagu yang ada.

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dalam genggaman tangannya bersama Sungmin, namja yang ia sukai sekarang ini. Sesekali menutup kelopak matanya mengkhayati bait demi bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tak luput juga ia sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh cinta, dan ada tatapan rasa sayang di sana. Namja manis itu pun membalas lirikannya dengan mengulas senyuman manis yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Acara fans lucky yang bernyanyi pun telah usai. Tak lupa juga Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk hormat. Saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya, sorotan matanya tak sengaja mengarah pada tangan kanan Sungmin yang ditutupi perban. Pemuda tampan itu mengernyit. 'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'. Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan meraih tangan kanan namja manis itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa.." Sungmin yang merasa tak nyaman atas kepedulian Kyuhyun dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Baiklah, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu.' Dan Kyuhyun terpaksa merelakan perlepasan tangan mereka dengan tersenyum miris.

"Suaramu sangat bagus, Kyuhyun-ssi..! Mengapa tidak menjadi penyanyi sama seperti Sungmin?"

Heechul bertanya karena dilihatnya ada kecanggungan di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jongshin mengangguk berpendapat sama dengan Heechul dengan diiringi MC Kook Jin dan Kim Gura yang berjalan mendekati mereka ke depan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aa.. aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara, tapi aku tertarik dengan seorang penyanyi.." wajah Kyuhyun nampak berseri-seri.

"Heechul-ssi, aku rasa Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang penyanyi. Kau berpendapat sama denganku?" sela Jongshin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"Ya! Aku pun berfikir demikian. Lihat saja, tampaknya dia terlihat malu-malu sekarang." sambung Heechul menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dengan khas tawa lucunya, dan diikuti tawaan dari penonton studio yang melihat Kyuhyun malu-malu kucing. Termasuk salah satunya Sungmin yang menertawainya.

"N-Ne, benar.. aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak berani tuk mengungkapkannya." jujur Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Sungmin, apa kau ingin memberi saran pada Kyuhyun atas ketidak beraniannya untuk mengutarakan cintanya?" tanya Kook Jin.

"Aku?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut, MC Kook Jin mengangguk membenarkan. "Ahh.. aku rasa Kyuhyun-ssi harus berani mengatakannya, karena bila tidak diungkapkan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa dia bisa saja menyukaimu. Benar begitu bukan?" tutur Sungmin menyarankan sekaligus bertanya. Kyuhyun begitu antusias memandangi Sungmin saat berbicara tadi.

"Aku ada ide.. bagaimana jika dipraktekkan saja, biar Kyuhyun lebih percaya diri nanti saat mengungkapkannya?" usul Heechul sangat tepat sekali waktunya.

Para penonton dan pembawa acara lainnya sepertinya tampak tertarik dengan usulan Heechul -sebagai pembawa acara yang termuda dari antara MC lainnya. Sorak-sorai kata 'Praktek' ramai terdengar. Riuh di sana-sini membuat Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin yang akan jadi model perwakilannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa kalian saling berhadapan?" tutur Heechul meminta keduanya -Sungmin, Kyuhyun- untuk menghadap satu sama lain.

"N-Ne? Ah, baiklah.." namja bergigi kelinci itu memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghadap ke arahnya.

Setelah selesai saling berhadapan diikuti dari arahan Heechul, kini pembawa acara tersebut meminta Kyuhyun untuk memegang tangan Sungmin dikedua sisinya. Kyuhyun nampak gugup sekarang. Ah, tidak! Bukan Kyuhyun saja, bahkan Sungmin pun terlihat gugup.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tanpa disadari terukir senyuman satu sama lain.

Masih dengan arahan dari Heechul, kini ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyatakan perasaannya melalui perantaraan Sungmin. Dan suasana berubah menjadi hening sejenak. Rupanya mereka semua terlihat begitu antusias dalam bagian ini.

"Sung-Sungminnie.." ucap Kyuhyun menunduk, gugup. Namja manis itu tetap setia menatapnya. "Sung-Sungminnie.." lanjutnya sekali lagi tanpa perubahan pada kalimatnya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau bercanda ya? Lihat, ini sudah keempat kalinya kau mengucapkan hal yang sama..!" dapat terlihat Heechul yang mulai tak sabaran.

Kyuhyun menunduk terkikik karena mendapat omelan candaan dari sang MC. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar gugup jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin sekarang. Penyebabnya hanya satu, yaitu jatuh cinta. Bahkan sudah keempat kalinya Kyuhyun hanya melontarkan nama Sungmin tanpa ada perubahan kalimat ungkapan cintanya. Dan...

"Lee Sungmin.. Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun final. Lihat ada semburat merah dipipi mereka berdua.

**'Deg'**

Disaat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun dilontarkan, disaat itu juga hati Sungmin berdegup cepat. Rasanya berdesir dan tenggorokannya yang sulit berbicara. Rasanya pemuda di hadapannya itu seperti mengungkapkan perasaannya sesungguhnya terhadap dirinya. Namun, sayangnya tidak. Ia hanya perantaraan di sini, bukan pelaku utama.

**PROK... PROKK..**

Karena aksi Kyuhyun yang telah menyatakan cintanya, ia mendapat pujian dan tepukan tangan, dan bahkan sekarang namanya diteriakkan layaknya seorang aktor tampan yang tengah menyapa para fansnya.

"Baik, untuk seorang penyanyi yang disukai Kyuhyun baik itu di rumah, atau sedang mengadakan tour konser, terimalah cintanya. Dia pria yang sangat tampan, baik dan setia. Bila anda menolaknya, maka anda akan menyesal." tutur Kook Jin menyampaikan.

"Baiklah, sudah satu jam kami menemani waktu anda, dan saatnya kini kami pamit undur diri. Maaf bila ada salah kata ataupun kalimat yang diucapkan. Saya Kook Jin," lanjutnya menjeda kalimatnya, memberi MC lain untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Kim Gura,"

"Dan saya Kim Heechul, bersama rekan saya," tunjuknya pada seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Yoon Jongshin..! Bye, bye..! Sampai bertemu di acara yang akan mendatang, dengan tema yang berbeda pastinya..!" sambung Jongshin pamit dengan mengucap salam perpisahan. Demikian juga dengan pembawa acara lainnya berpamitan dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Dan acara Radio Star pun telah usai dengan di akhiri ungkapan cinta seorang fans melalui perantaraan biasnya, Lee Sungmin. Untuk mengisi suara perpisahan, Sungmin menyanyikan lagu My Love For You versi korea (bayangkan saja Sungmin yang bernyanyi dengan versinya sendiri).^^

Dan acara pun benar-benar berakhir dengan sangat baik, dan bahkan sungguh menyenangkan. Bisa dikatakan sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun, karena ia bisa mengutarakan cintanya langsung pada Sungmin, meskipun semua orang mengetahui bahwa namja manis itu hanya sebagai perwakilannya saja. Sungguh, ini adalah moment yang akan selalu dikenang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malamnya...**

"Aku pulang..!" seru Kyuhyun saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyung! Hyung! Akhirnya hyung pulang juga..!" girang seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung anak kecil itu -yang diketahui sebagai adiknya yang bernama Cho Taemin- dengan rasa sayang.

"Aku takut hyung.. hiks.." jawab Taemin, anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu dengan sesenggukan di sela pelukannya.

"Takut sendirian?"

"Ne," balas Taemin cepat dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ketakutan pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Noona tak di rumah?" tanyanya dengan lembut menyentuh kedua pundak Taemin.

"Noona pergi tinggalin Taemin sendirian.. noona Ahra jahat! Noona tega sama Taemin, hyung..!" rengut Taemin kemudian dipeluknya hyungnya-lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa kasihan pada adik kecilnya. Tak semestinya ia ditinggal pergi oleh kedua kakaknya yang asik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, sedang Eomma-nya pergi bekerja dan pulang tengah malam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Maafkan hyung ne.. uh, bagaimana gantinya hyung ajak Taemin beli ice cream? Eottokhae?" tawar Kyuhyun ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Aku mau hyung! Mau hyung..!" mata Taemin berbinar saat mendengar nama ice cream.

"Kajja! cepat ambil jaketmu.. di luar dingin sekali," ujarnya, dan saat itu juga sang adik segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket kecilnya.

Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya tepat pukul 7 malam. Dan saat ia tiba, ia hanya mendapatkan sosok sang adik yang terlihat ketakutan tanpa noona-nya. Taemin ditinggal pergi oleh sang noona dan lupa akan pesan Eomma-nya yang memintanya untuk menjaga Taemin. Kyuhyun juga diminta untuk menjaga tetapi sebelum ia pergi ke acara Radio Star tadi, dia telah menitipkan Taemin pada sang noona. Dan ternyata sang noona mengingkar janji.

"Hyung, sudah..! Aku sudah memakai jaket..! Lihat ini," seru anak kecil itu menunjukkan jaketnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo, berangkat..! Hup!" Kyuhyun menggendong adik kecilnya dan segera pergi menuju kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kedai Ice Cream**

"Ahjjusi, beli ice cream rasa vanilla satu, dan satu lagi rasa cokelat untuk hyungku.." pesan Taemin girang pada sang pemilik kedai.

Kyuhyun tertawa lucu saat melihat aksi sang adik. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata adik kecilnya telah tumbuh pesat. Mungkin karena kesibukannya mengambil foto penyanyi namja manis itu sehingga ia tak menyadari Taemin sekarang telah berusia 7 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, apa Taemin suka?" tanya Kyuhyun. Taemin mengangguk senang seraya menjilati ice creamnya.

"Kapan-kapan kalau hyung punya waktu lagi, hyung mau ajak Taemin ke Lotte World. Ottokhae, Taemin mau tidak?"

"Taemin mau hyung! Taemin suka liat Lotte World dari televisi, tapi belum pernah main ke sana. Teman Taemin semuanya sudah pernah ke sana dan mereka mengejek Taemin anak kampungan. Taemin sedih, Taemin mau menangis.. tapi Taemin malu, nanti Taemin dibilang anak cengeng sama teman sekolah Taemin.." adu anak kecil itu pada hyungnya. Kyuhyun menyimak dengan tersenyum dan ada rasa sedih di hatinya saat mendengar cerita sang adik yang dipojokkan.

**"**Nanti, kalau mereka mengejek Taemin cengeng, kasih tahu hyung nde? Biar hyung kasih pelajaran mereka..!" peringat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan dan meninju tangan kirinya. "Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu dongsaeng kesayangan hyung..! Tck, dasar!" canda Kyuhyun namun dianggap serius oleh sang adik.

"Haha iya hyung.. biar tahu rasa mereka dapat tinjuan dari hyung.. haha.."

Taemin tertawa lepas, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan peragaannya dan kini beralih mengusap lembut sisi kepala atas Taemin seraya diiringi senyuman sayang. Sedang anak kecil itu pun ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi hyungnya sayang.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ternyata ada sosok pria yang tengah memandangi candaan mereka dari dalam mobil. Tatapan sosok siluet itu terasa sendu, dan bahkan hampir terjatuh buliran air mata beningnya. Ia terbayang akan sosok Appa-nya dulu saat sewaktu kecil yang selalu memberikan elusan tepat di sisi kepala atasnya -seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Taemin- dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi sayang itu semua tak kan bisa terulang lagi. Semuanya telah berbeda. Dan sekarang, saat ia melihat sosok pemuda itu, seakan-akan ia terpengaruhi dan membawanya kembali ke masa lalu yang tak seharusnya dikenang. Sakit jika terus-menerus diingatnya. Biarkan kilasan kenangan itu yang datang menghampirinya, bukan dia yang menghampiri kenangan itu.

Sungmin, sosok siluet itu yang melihat tindak-tanduk sang paparazzi itu terhadap seorang anak kecil yang ia yakini sebagai adik dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Dia pemuda baik rupanya.." lirih Sungmin dengan raut wajah sendu dan segera menaikkan kaca mobilnya yang setengah terbuka tadi. "Jalan," perintahnya terhadap sang supir.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sang supir mulai melajukan mobil, sedang Sungmin hanya menatap ke luar dari kaca yang tertutup.

Dua menit Sungmin mengamati jalanan kota, kini ia menyenderkan sisi kepalanya pada kaca mobil dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Appa.. Eomma.. aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Aku merindukan kalian.." ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Air matanya terus menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya -pipi tirus ukuran namja. Rasanya hampa tanpa ada seseorang yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit namja manis itu menangis dalam diamnya, akhirnya ia tertidur dalam tetesan air bening yang masih mengalir di pipinya, dan bahkan ada yang mengering.

Sungmin sangat sedih sekarang. Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengingatkan kembali sosok Appa-nya yang selama ini telah dihilangkan ingatannya. Kini saat dia benar-benar teringat, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendirian hingga kenangan itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Begitulah yang dilakukan Sungmin setiap kalinya.

**...**

Kyuhyun pagi ini terlihat gelisah. Membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sesekali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan juga mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

"Aish! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Ottokhae? Aishh..!"

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun memang sudah bangun, tetapi malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kalimat-kalimat Ryeowook kemarin malam masih terngiang dalam benaknya -Sulit dilupakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa disaat ku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, kau biarkan aku untuk tidak mendekatimu? Apa salahku? Apa karena aku miskin dan juga pernah menjadi paparazzi-mu maka kau seakan menatap sebal padaku? Akh, ini membuatku gila Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

"Tapi kalau tak kulakukan, Ryeowook pasti membenciku dan mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pria tak konsisten dengan ucapan sendiri. Haah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Sungmin**

**CEKLEK**

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam apartment Sungmin. Dilihatnya ruangan itu sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni seperti biasanya. Kemudian diliriknya jam tangannya yang bertengger lekat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hm.. sudah jam 7 pagi tapi kenapa Sungmin hyung belum bangun juga nde?" Ryeowook terlihat berfikir dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin di atas, lantai 2.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau belum sarapan?" tanya Ryeowook saat menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Belum," jawab singkat Sungmin pelan. Ryeowook yang mendengar suara pelan Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

**'Hikss..'**

Dapat terdengar suara Ryeowook sedang menangis.

"Sungmin hyung.. apa kau masih menginginkannya? Jujur padaku hyung," ujar Ryeowook sedih. "Jika memang kau masih berharap padanya, izinkan aku untuk berbicara padanya hyung,"

"Tidak, wookie-ah.."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis lagi hyung?"

"Kyu.. Hyun.." ucap Sungmin final.

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook mengernyit, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri menghadap Sungmin.

"Maksud hyung paparazzi yang kemarin itu?" Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya.

"Nde.." Sungmin lagi-lagi menitikkan air matanya setelah menangis semalam di dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Apa dia menyakitimu hyung?" sergah Ryeowook.

"Aniyo.. dia tidak menyakitiku. Hanya saja.." jedanya, menutup matanya sebentar diiringi tetesan air bening yang jatuh. "Hanya saja dia mengingatkanku pada sosok Appa, Wookie.. aku sedih melihatnya.." lirih Sungmin.

"Bukankah bagus bila ada yang menyerupai sosok Ahjusshi? Tapi mengapa hyung sedih?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak bersamaku selamanya.. tapi dia membuatku terbayang akan sosok Appa. Itu tidak bisa, Wookie.. aku tidak ingin mengenang masa kecilku." ungkap Sungmin menatap hambar lurus ke depan.

'Aku mengerti hyung.. pasti kau masih sedih dan kini merasa tertekan saat melihat sosok Ahjjushi ada pada pemuda itu, sedangkan kalian tak mungkin bersama.' Batin Ryeowook.

"Hyung, sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan," ajak Ryeowook merangkul pundak Sungmin dan menuntunnya jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incoming Call.. Incoming Call..**

"Eh! Nomor tak diketahui?" Kyuhyun menggeser icon telpon pada layar IPhone-nya.

"Yeoboseyo~" angkatnya.

**"Benarkah ini nomor saudara Kyuhyun?" tanya penelpon sebrang.**

"Ya, benar saya sendiri. Maaf ini dengan siapa?"

**"Saya Ryeowook, Manager Lee Sungmin. Siang ini bisa kita bertemu sebentar di Cafetaria?"**

"Geurae. Saya akan datang nanti."

**"Terimakasih,"**

**PIP**

Ryeowook memutuskan line telepon mereka. Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa lagi ini?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cafetaria**

"Maaf, untuk apa anda meminta saya kemari?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan melalui pertanyaannya.

"Ini masalah Sungmin.." menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Oh ya, apa tangan kanan Sungmin sedang terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Bukan urusanmu. Yang urusanmu saat ini adalah kau harus menjauh dari pandangan Sungmin."

"Huh, astaga! Jadi kau memintaku datang ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu?" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Lalu bagaimana yang kubilang kemarin? Apa sudah kau putuskan?"

"Dengar, Ryeowook-ssi.. mengapa bukan kalian saja yang pergi menjauh dariku. Jika kau memintaku untuk pindah tempat, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak punya uang. Kau dan Sungmin saja yang pergi meninggalkan kota ini.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Tentu saja! Memang kau siapa menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Sungmin? Kau tidak berhak atas urusan cintanya, biar Sungmin sendiri yang mengaturnya. Ingat, kau hanya Manager yang mengatur jadwal manggung Sungmin, bukan berarti dapat mengatur kehidupannya," cibir Kyuhyun terlihat jengah dan menolak permintaan Ryeowook.

"Aku sayang padanya, karena itu kulakukan semuanya hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Yang dibutuhkan saat ini ialah ketenangan dan bukan cinta atau rasa suka dari seseorang. Kau mengerti?" ujar Ryeowook mendelik kesal.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak mengerti!" jawabnya dan melangkah pergi.

Saat hendak melangkah pergi, Kyuhyun diberhentikan oleh ucapan Ryeowook dan tanpa berbalik.

"Jam 10 malam datanglah ke Apartementnya dan pastikan keputusanmu tepat!" kata Ryeowook dari tempat duduknya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "SHIT" kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang menyesap minumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Sungmin**

"Apa yang mengantarkanmu kemari?" tanya Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai bathrobe-selesai mandi.

"Aku ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakanlah.."

"Untuk masalah foto-mu yang kemarin lusaitu.. aku tidak akan membeberkannya pada publik." Kyuhyun menatap dalam ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak perlu uang?" ketus namja manis itu. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya akan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku bukan seperti itu..!" sanggahnya cepat.

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat tangga paling bawah.

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi. Maaf bila selama ini telah membuatmu risih."

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Bila tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang," ujar Sungmin kemudian berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atas.

**GREB**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Sungmin, memundurkannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Mengunci tubuh namja manis itu dalam kungkungannya dan diletakkannya kedua tangan kokohnya disisi kepala kanan-kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan horrornya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dan...

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin!" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"A-Apa? Kau men-"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir ranum Sungmin.

"Sangat lembut, seksi dan manis."

Kyuhyun menyapu lembut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan menghisapnya dari atas ke bawah secara bergantian. Tak lupa juga tangan sebelah kirinya menelusup masuk ke dalam tengkuknya yang dihimpit tembok dan mulai mendorong ke arahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya tanpa memberontak. Lalu tanpa puas pemuda tampan itu mengulum bibir kenyal Sungmin, dijilatinya hingga basah dan Kyuhyun mulai melumat ganas bibir kemerahan Sungmin. Sementara itu tangan kanannya juga tak tinggal diam. Sebelah tangannya diulurkan tepat di dada Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut dari balik bathrobe. Kemudian tanpa terasa usapan lembut itu berubah menjadi nafsu. Diremasnya dada kanan namja manis itu dengan penuh nafsu yang begitu menggebu. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya, ditahannya sakit suara desahan yang seharusnya ke luar dari mulutnya itu. Dia hanya terdiam di tempat dan tak memberontaknya.

Perih..

Ya, inilah perasaan Sungmin sesungguhnya. Pria ini tahu bahwa ia sedang mengalami masa buruknya sekarang. Tetapi mengapa ia juga yang telah menambahkan masalahnya. Ia tak menyangka pria yang dipikirnya baik ternyata berperilaku buruk seperti saat ini.

**TES**

Sungmin menitikkan air mata untuk beberapa kalinya. Sesak rasanya saat tahu orang yang tak pernah dekat dengannya dapat melakukan tindakan melecehkan, meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah nekat menunjukkan tubuh nakednya di hadapan pemuda itu-yang tengah menciumnya, tetapi ia lakukan atas berdasarkan keterpaksaan bukan seperti ini berdasarkan kenafsuan.

**'Asin?'**

Batin Kyuhyun saat merasakan rasa asin mengaliri di wilayah sekitar bibir ranum Sungmin. 'Dia menangis?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun menghentikan semua aktifitasnya lalu beralih menatap Sungmin. 'Astaga! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa ia menangis?!' Jerit pemuda tampan itu dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun menyorot kedua tangannya yang saat melakukan tindakan senonoh itu tanpa di luar kendalinya.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan segera melepaskan tangan kirinya dari tengkuk Sungmin dan tangan kanannya dari dada namja manis itu. Lalu kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya menatap bersalah ke arah Sungmin.

"Su-Sungmin.. A-Aku.. Aku tak bermaksud.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Jujur, dia pun tak menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan hal itu. Ia begitu terbuai saat akan melihat bibir seksi M Sungmin. Rasanya seperti seseorang kecanduan yang tidak mengingat apa pun jika saat bersama obat perangsangnya.

Namja manis itu menyeka air matanya dan mengelap bekas sisa saliva Kyuhyun dibibirnya. "Jangan pernah mencintaiku! Cepat, pergi sekarang!"

Ucapan Sungmin memang terlihat memerintah namun terdengar lirih selirihnya. Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah kanan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku bukan pria seperti yang pikirkan! Sungguh..! Bukan ini diriku!" jelas Kyuhyun sekaligus memohon.

"Kau sama seperti dia yang hanya ternafsu dan terbuai pada bibir atau pun tubuhku. Dan akhirnya cintaku berakhir menyedihkan." lalu Sungmin menatap sengit ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cinta bukanlah suatu ciuman atau pelukan saja. Ingat itu!" lanjutnya dan segera berlalu menuju lantai atas, kamarnya. Lihat, ada tatapan sedih diraut wajahnya. Sedang Kyuhyun tertegun dalam tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya terhadap seseorang yang ia sukai. Tak semestinya ia melakukan yang belum saatnya dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar Sungmin. Saat tepat di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, ia membuka pelan kenop pintunya dan melihat sosok seseorang yang kini disukainya sedang meringkuk bersandar di tepi ranjangnya.

**'Dia mengangis karenaku..'**

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya pelan lalu kemudian pergi dari apartement Sungmin dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong. Kali ini meninggalkan jejak kenangan buruk antara mereka.

**...**

**Keesokan hari..**

"Sungmin hyung! Hyung! Cepatlah turun..!" teriak Ryeowook tercekat dari lantai bawah dan masih dapat terdengar dipendengaran Sungmin yang berada di kamarnya, lantai 2.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" gumam namja manis itu bermalas-malasan di spring bednya. Lalu kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke asal sumber suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa, Wookie-ah? Kenapa berteriak memanggil namaku?" kini namja manis itu berada di tengah tangga yang ditapakinya.

"Cepat kemari hyung!"

"Ada apa sih?" dengan cepat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat Ryeowook.

"Lihat hyung! Semua foto-mu mulai tersebar keseluruh media sosial hyung.. mulai dari twitter, instagram, facebook maupun blog, atau apalah itu. Coba lihat, kita nyalakan dulu televisi. Jangan-jangan sudah masuk beritanya," sembari Ryeowook mengambil remote Tv flash dan mulai menyalakannya.

**[Selamat pagi pemirsa setia kami, bertemu lagi dengan saya Boa yang akan memberikan berita terbaru masa kini. Saat ini, tepat di pagi hari ini ada berita terpanas dari seorang penyanyi pria berwajah manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia dikabarkan seorang Gay dengan bukti sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk seorang pria yang dirahasiakan namanya yang dikabarkan sebagai pasangannya di dalam bingkai foto tersebut.-**

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Semua stasiun televisi telah mengeluarkan berita ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Ryeowook terlihat cemas dan Sungmin hanya memandang datar terhadap berita tentang dirinya, di tv flash itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bukan hanya berita itu saja yang telah menguar, tetapi dibalik wajahnya yang manis dan begitu polos, ternyata penyanyi pria tersebut mempunyai attitude buruk. Berikut foto yang telah kami dapatkan.]**

Tampak seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya yang menghasilkan uang sebagai penggantinya. Bisa disebut barter-membarter.

"Ahh, segarnya mandi di pagi hari ini..!" ucap pemuda itu yang mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang bertengger dilehernya.

Kyuhyun, nama pemuda itu menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah serius menonton acara televisi.

"Noona, Taemin sudah berangkat sekolah?" tanyanya sembari masih mengelap rambutnya.

"Eum.."

"Noona, kau serius sekali menonton tv? Ckck.." kini Kyuhyun melihat ke arah depat, tepat pada tv flash milik keluarganya.

"Sungmin?" gumamnya. "Noona, benar itu Lee Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Tck! Suaramu berisik sekali sih!" balasnya dengan menutup kedua telinganya. "Iya, dia Lee Sungmin-mu.." tambahnya.

"A-Apa? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!" Kyuhyun berseru dengan nada terkejutnya.

**To Be Continued..**

**Annyeong chingudeul..^^ Mianhae ngaret update'ya dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. hehe**

**Seperti yang saya ucapkan kemarin, semoga chapter ini lagi-lagi tidak membosankan kalian untuk membacanya atau tidak sesuai harapan kalian-yang mungkin saja berbeda ide dengan saya.^^**

**Oya, saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi chingudeul yang telah me-review. Mianhae, lagi-lagi saya belum bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi jika ada yg kalian bicarakan sesuatu, silahkan monggo inbox di akun ini. hehe**

**Jangan lupa, ingatkan saya atas ke-typo'an yg saya buat. :)**

**#HappySungmin9thDebutAnniversary \(^_^)/**

**Jeongmal Gomawo yang sudah review.. ;)**

* * *

**Sign, Choi Eun Gun**


End file.
